Songs Of A Heart
by waterangel55
Summary: she was left alone at first.moved.made friends everybody wishes for. and met a cowboy that rocked her world. all with her baby girl. JASPERxOC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I JUST GET TO USE THEM FOR MY TWISTED PLOT.

Songs of a heart

Prologue

I thought I would never be that girl. You know, the girl who gets knocked up by her high school sweetheart. And he would walk out the hospital room right after he finished holding his baby girl. Well that happened to me. The weird but smart emo girl that got pregnant at 17. Angel Santiago. That's me; I lost all my friends, got kicked out of my house and abandoned by my own parents. Now I live in Texas, the owner of a sports bar and the proud mother of a 5 year old named Ivy.

I'm 22 year old loving life with my daughter. Happy with the karaoke nights at my bar (Ivy's) and the best new friends in the world. Yusmary, Samuel, Yesenia, Julio and Sheena.

My life is great and it got complicated and better as a blonde blue-eyed cowboy walked into my bar.


	2. Strange

A/N- i dont own _ANYTHING TWILIGHT_. But i do own ivy, angel, sheena,samuel, and julio. and i dont own the music.

* * *

"Mommy get up. Mommy get !" yelled my daughter.

"What's happening? Stop, drop, and roll. Man the stations. Everybody hold your fire. We have a…. what? Ivy why did you wake me up." I said. As I woke up from the best dream ever.

"I was hungry and its 9". She said. "Oh and your peoplez are here"

She really has to stop hanging around Samuel. "Ok" I said. She walked downstairs and I walked to my closet. I put on one of my favorite dark wash jeans and a t shirt that said 'I kissed a vampire and I liked it' and my black converse. I put my hair in a pony tail and made my way down the stairs into the crazy mess that is my friends.

"ANGELLLLLL" screamed my friends as I was crushed by yesi and shenna.

"Good morning to you too" I said

"Angel are you going to sing at the bar tonight" asked Julio. And then I noticed what they were all wearing. Julio has on jeans and a red t shirt and black vans. Samuel had a black t shirt with white letters that said in goes bullet and out goes life. Sheena has on a purple sundress and black flats. And finally yesi had on a 'lets get lost' shirt and black shorts with neon yellow converse.

"Yeah, so are you going to be working the bar tonight. Because Samuel you are not under any reason going to be working tonight". I said as I started to make the eggs and get out the bacon.

"Yeah. I'll be in around seven so I can help you set up for karaoke tonight." He said as he started to make the coffee.

_CRASH!_

"What was that" I said as I made my way into the living room. And what I saw make my blood boil.

"Ooooo. Your gonna get it." Ivy said. As she shook her head back and forth.

"Ok.i want to know why and right now. My favorite table is on the floor _IN PIECES!" _I said trying to sound calm but I couldn't help but let it out. I stared at Samuel accusingly because his big but was sitting on my now broken table.

"Ok angel, I know this looks bad but I have a reasonable explanation. I was reac…" he started to say but stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"I will not forget this Samuel. You owe me a new coffee table and you will be on clean up duty at the bar." I said giving him my 'don't fuck with me look'.

"Ok. Now, who want breakfast." I said as nothing that just happen took place and they ran to the kitchen. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be friends with normal people. But then that voice in my head say's

_You're not even normal_.

And then I laughed because that was 100% true.

* * *

**_Strange' – Tokio Hotel & Kerli_**

_A freak of nature, stuck in reality.  
I don't fit the picture – I'm not what you want me to be._

_Sorry._

_Under the radar, out of the system,_  
_Caught in the spotlight – that's my existence._  
_You want me to change, but all I feel is..._

_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world._  
_So strange, strange._  
_I feel so absurd in this life._  
_Don't come closer – in my arms_  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange._

_If you want to fix me, push me_  
_Into your fantasy._  
_If you try to get me, sell me_  
_Your personality._

_You try to lift me – I don't get better._  
_What's making you happy is making me sadder._  
_In your golden cage, all I feel is..._

_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world._  
_So strange, strange._  
_I feel so absurd in this life._  
_Don't come closer – in my arms_  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange_  
_Like Me._

_Strange_

_(When you touch me)  
Strange_

_(When you kill me)  
Strange_

_(All I feel is strange)_

_In my dreams,_  
_Together we'll be..._

_Strange, strange_  
_in your perfect world._

_Strange_

_(I am so afraid)  
Strange_

_(I am so afraid)_

_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world._  
_So strange, strange._  
_I feel so absurd in this life._  
_Don't come closer – it turns slowly._  
_In my arms, forever you'll be_  
_Strange, strange_  
_Like Me._


	3. Because you live

After breakfast when everybody has left me alone to do my business, I made my way in to the living room and by the way Samuel did clean it up. Fucker would be crazy if he thought that he wasn't going to clean that shit up. But what I saw warmed my heart, my little baby girl was reading my old book of Romeo and Juliet.

I smiled at her and made my way to my bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I thought about how many times I looked in a mirror and saw myself and saw ivy. I have long black wavy hair, grey eyes and fair skin that sometimes gets a tan but I usually burn, a cute button nose and a lip ring on the right side a Monroe on the top lip left side and a right side nose ring.

Ivy has really dark brown hair almost black, grayish green eyes, pale skin and the cutest button nose I have ever seen. But the things she got from her father are the insane love to watch wrestling, the love for chocolate mint ice cream and hockey. But she might get that love for wrestling and hockey from Samuel and yesi and that reminds me of the time I meet them.

_**Flashback...**_

_**I can't believe I've been in Dallas for two weeks. I've always wanted to live here since I was a little girl and used to visit pop and gram. I'm walking through the mall with ivy in her stroller. I've been shopping for two hours so far and I was exhausted. I'm getting a new phone because my little baby ivy thought it was funny to throw it around the room like a ball. I finally picked an iPhone after 30 minutes of staring at it. I paid for it and made my way to the food court.**_

"_**Your hungry ivy?" I asked her as I took out her food from her bag.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah" she said while clapping her hands and jumping, making her dark brown curls bounce in the cutest way. I finished feeding her and made my way up to the taco stand but some fucker bumped into me from behind.**_

"_**What the fuck..." I turned around and saw this white dude, 6 feet tall, dark brown skater hair and brown eyes in dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt.**_

"_**Oh my god. Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" I had no clue why he was acting so guilty, but then I looked down. I was wearing my taco all over my shirt.**_

"_**Damn" I whispered. I looked back at him and he was getting me napkins. **_

"_**Thank you, but you don't have to worry about me. I can just wear one of the shirts I bought." I said pushing ivy's stroller to our table and sitting down. I looked up and he was sitting down.**_

"_**I know but I feel bad and I usually don't so let me make it up to you and let me buy you another taco" he said sincerely.**_

"_**Ok" I said nodding my head. I shook my head at ivy when she started giggling when she saw him trip over a chair.**_

"_**You silly, silly girl" I said kissing her forehead while she still laughed. I took off my dirty shit and I was never more glad that I had a black tank top under my green day t-shirt.**_

"_**Here you go" I looked up and the dude was back with my taco. I smiled**_

"_**Thank you, you really didn't have to but it was really nice of you" I said "oh, and I'm angel and this is ivy"**_

"_**Don't worry about it, I'm Samuel, I was just waiting for my girl yesi and I made a fool of myself again by getting your taco all your shirt, and nice to meet you ivy ." he said and she giggled**_

"_**SAMUEL" yelled some girl and almost everyone turned around to see the girl that was obviously his girlfriend. She ran and jumped in his lap and turned around to look at me when I took a bite of my taco.**_

"_**Hi, who are you?" she said**_

"_**Oh I'm angel. I meet Samuel when he bumped into me and made me spill my taco all over my shirt, and this is my daughter ivy" I told her as I shook her hand. **_

"_**nice to meet you I'm yesenia, were going to be great friends and I'm sorry for the idiot I call a boyfriend, nice to meet you miss ivy, your such a cutie" she said while smacking Samuel over the head and smiling at ivy. Then they started to talk to each other and I got a good look at them.**_

_**Samuel was like I thought earlier. Tall, white skin with a very light tan like the type you would get if you spend like five minutes outside every week, brown eyes that surprisingly look like they know more than normal but if you look at him you wont be able to tell because he's very laid back.**_

_**Yesenia is 5 foot 6, one inch taller than me with reddish orange hair, pale skin with under tones of a light tan, light brown eyes, and two piercing holes in each ear lobe. But there was something in the way she smiled that gave me that feeling that I haven't had in a long time, like the feeling you get when you know something is just right and then I knew she was right, we were going to be the best of friends.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

A couple days later we were going to the park with ivy and then met Sheena and Julio when we went to the movies the next day and since then we have been inseparable. I sighed, leaning on the sink and made my way down stairs to see ivy asleep on the couch. I picked her up and took her to her bed; I laid her down and kissed her forehead.

(*_*)

I can't believe I made it to five o'clock without passing out from exhaustion. ivy thought it was fun to put on her roller blades tie a rope around herself and made me pull her while running, when we got home I was about to pass out. I'm leaving ivy with Sheena tonight because tomorrow she has a big test with her English lit major and she loves taking care of ivy.

"Ivy come and say by to mommy" I shouted from down stairs and I herd her little footsteps come down the stairs. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she jumped in my arms and she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you mommy." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm going to call you before you fall asleep ok, and if you're good with Sheena we will make cupcakes tomorrow ok." I said and she nodded. I kissed her cheek and made my way to the door.

"Have a great night" Sheena said while giving me a hug. I nodded

I made my way outside to my 2007 Black Lamborghini Gallardo, got in and waved Sheena and ivy goodbye.

* * *

**Jesse McCartney - Because you live**

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there,  
But now I know what I didn't know._

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_ Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe  
when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe  
when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world  
has everything I need to survive.  
Because you live, I live._


End file.
